


When Community Service Serves You

by Spuri



Series: Tumblr shorts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek is a Failwolf, Fluff, Highschooler Derek Hale, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Librarian Stiles, M/M, Pre-Slash, even if he's not actually a wolf, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuri/pseuds/Spuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After mooning the Sheriff on a drunken dare, Derek gets community service. At the library. Which is quite possibly his single most hated place in all of Beacon Hills.</p><p>But then the librarian in charge of him turns out to be not at all as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Community Service Serves You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [relenafanel's](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/) birthday a while back, because she is awesome and writes glorious stuff (and is a librarian).
> 
> Also, uh, don't do this at home. Don't moon police officers, they will not be this irrationally nice about it.

Derek could not believe his fucking luck. Sure, getting drunk and mooning a patrol car had been spectacularly stupid - especially since it had turned out to be the _Sheriff’s_ car - but it hadn’t even been his damn idea. No, that was all on Kate. And yet, somehow, Derek had been the only one in their group to get caught.

 

He was pretty sure he’d never been more mortified in his life, and really, high school had plenty of opportunities for mortification. His mom was _livid_ , he was grounded for quite possibly the rest of his life, and the Sheriff had put him on community service at the library, of all things. Seriously, he’d rather pick trash along the hiking trails in the Preserve. There were few things Derek hated more than libraries. He couldn’t stand the books and the dust and the _quiet_ , and sour-faced old, creepy librarians. Part of him wondered if the Sheriff _knew_ somehow, and had picked this particular punishment on purpose. Oh well, at least the man hadn’t expected Derek to rat out his friends.

 

He’d told Kate, of course, hoping for some sympathy - maybe even a… a pity blowjob or something (hey, that was a thing, right?) - but she’d just laughed at him.

 

“Sweetie, if you’re gonna have zero free time out of school for like, the rest of who even knows?” she’d said with a condescending pat to his arm. “We are so over.”

 

He couldn’t do anything but stare in shock as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and stalked off with a smirk. Grounding, community service, libraries and now _getting dumped_?

 

Derek really hated his life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dejectedly, Derek dragged himself up the library stairs and through the doors for his first bout of torture. He slinked over to the counter, not even daring to look up from his own shoes.

 

“Hi! How may I help you?” a cheerful male voice greeted him, and Derek could feel his cheeks burning with shame.

 

“I’m, uh… here for-... um, the Sheriff sent me?” he managed at last, swallowing loudly and failing at not fiddling nervously with his hoodie strings.

 

“Ah, you’d be Derek, then?” the librarian said with a slight chuckle. Derek nodded. “Showing up promptly, without any extra encouragement, I’m impressed. It’s usually easier to get a cat in a bathtub than it is to get kids to show up for this stuff. As a reward, I’ll tell you a secret: do a good job, and I’m pretty sure the Sheriff’ll forget about this entire thing, keep your record nice and spotless.”

 

Derek’s eyes snapped up almost involuntarily from sheer hope. And then froze. The librarian was quite possibly the most attractive person he’d ever seen, with the soft-looking brown hair and eyes like warm gold, or something equally stupid and cliché. Derek wasn’t sure if he’d rather stare at the way the guy’s shirt stretched across his slender-yet-muscular arms and chest, or how his lips were pinker and fuller than most those of the girls at school, _Jesus_. Or he could let his eyes flit from mole to mole, wondering what they’d taste like.

 

Derek nervously clenched the shoulder straps on his backpack. Fuck, librarians weren’t supposed to look like this! They were supposed to be old and creepy and evil. They weren’t supposed to be _nice_ , or grin like they found this entire situation hilarious; like they didn’t even care how badly Derek had screwed up. And they definitely weren’t supposed to be this hot.

 

“Hey, c’mon, Derek, don’t freeze up on me here. You seem like a good kid, so let’s have fun, okay? Fair warning, I’m probably gonna work you pretty hard, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it, right?” the librarian said as he got up from his desk to walk around to Derek’s side of the counter.

 

Derek choked on air as his brain went straight to the gutter, and he desperately tried to will his blood _away_ from his dick and too-hot face. He couldn’t understand how being attracted to guys (or at least _a_ guy) was something that could blindside him this completely. This wasn’t something he’d ever even considered before.

 

“Oh! I’m Stiles, by the way,” the librarian said and threw his arm across Derek’s shoulders, pulling close enough that Derek could feel him as a warm line against his side. He even smelled good. What kind of dude _smelled_ good? “Let me show you around, ‘kay?”

 

Derek nodded dazedly. So apparently, community service was going to be an entirely different hell from the one he’d envisioned.

 

“And I’m sorry, but I just _have_ to ask: Did you really _moon my dad_?” Stiles asked gleefully, clearly trying not to laugh out loud as he pulled Derek deeper into the library stacks.

 

“What?!” Derek exclaimed, and his voice cracked on the word. “Your _dad_?”

 

“He didn’t tell you? Stiles is short for Stilinski. As in Sheriff Stilinski, y’know? That’s kinda why you got sent here.” Stiles dragged him towards a cart of books and shoved a couple into Derek’s arms.

 

“Please, just shoot me now?” Derek begged, trying not to whimper. If there ever was a time for a black hole to just swallow him up, this would be it. This was definitely hell. A special, special hell.

 

Stiles laughed out loud, before quickly muffling it to respect the library silence. “Don’t worry about it, Derek, I’m sure you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

Was that… was that _flirting_? Surely not. Derek’s gutter brain was probably just interpreting it wrong. He picked at a loose bit of plastic film at the edge of one of the books. Stiles ruffled his hair, and Derek kind of wanted to panic.

 

“Seriously, relax,” Stiles said, still chuckling slightly. “Look, if it makes you feel better? There is not a single embarrassing thing you could do in front of my dad that’s even remotely as bad as a ton of the stuff he’s seen from me already, trust me on this. Now come on, let me show you how to shelve these babies.”

 

Derek followed Stiles, embarrassingly puppy-like. He wasn’t entirely sure what was the bigger incentive to do a good job at this, the chance at a clean record, or the hope that Stiles might touch him again.

 

Oh, who was he fucking kidding, Stiles was clearly the stronger lure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://spurisani.tumblr.com/)! And if it's your birthday or the birthday of someone you love, and sterek is your/their thing, send me an ask (with recipient's username, for tagging purposes), and I'll see if I can't wrangle you up a fluffy little birthday fic.


End file.
